The present invention relates to a sealing element consisting of foam having delayed elastic resilience as a result of impregnation.
Various types of such sealing elements are already known, reference being had by way of example to German Patent Application No. 3,544,277, European Patent No. 75,955 and European Patent Application No. 84 11 0947.3.
These known sealing elements have the feature in common that in each case substantially an entire sealing joint is filled with resilient impregnated open-cell foam. The adhesive layers or adhesive foils which are in part provided are not of importance in volume.
In certain cases of use, however, it is preferable to introduce as far as possible closed-cell foam into a seal. Closed-cell foam however cannot be impregnated and therefore does not have delayed resiliency. It can therefore not be introduced into a sealing joint in comparably simple manner as in the case of the known sealing elements of impregnated or soaked foam. On the other hand, closed-cell foam is substantially airtight and impervious also, for instance, to steam, but open-cell foam is not.